


A Christmas Tradition

by rook_fern



Series: A Christmas to Remember [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mention of Wings, Wings, countdown to christmas, gingerbread men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rook_fern/pseuds/rook_fern
Summary: Day 2 of my Christmas countdown.Prompt: GingerbreadTrixie insists that Lucifer be learned in the ways of Christmas traditions, and what better way to start than with baking gingerbread men?





	A Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's sweet. Enjoy~

The second day of December treated Lucifer quite well, and he was almost able to forget the unease he had experienced the previous morning. Since there were no urgent calls from Chloe pulling him into another case, he slept in till mid morning. His bed was empty save for himself, and he had no one to drag him away from the comforting warmth.

At noon, he finally rose and treated himself to ordering takeaway. After lunch, he stood on the penthouse’s balcony, nursing a fine glass of scotch. The fallen angel watched the people below scurry to and from their destinations like ants. He entertained the idea of going down and just wandering LA. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do; LUX wouldn’t open until the evening, and the detective didn’t need him.

Lucifer drained what remained of his scotch and returned the tumbler to the bar, deciding to go mingle with the people of Los Angeles. He didn’t make it farther than the elevator doors before his phone began to buzz. Chloe had impeccable timing. “Hello, Detective.”

“Hi. I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?”

“Not at all. Why? D’you have a case?”

“Um, not really. Trixie wanted to know if you would like to come bake gingerbread cookies with us. She wants to teach you some Christmas traditions.”

Lucifer’s thoughts flicked back to the promise he had made after stringing up the fairy lights. He hadn’t recalled there being a “learning of Christmas traditions” in the fine print. But… the detective was offering free food, and the spawn would be sorely disappointed if he didn’t come.

“I’ll be right over.” He promised, starting into the elevator.

“Great! See you soon.” The call ended, and the devil was left with his thoughts, most which were musing over how he had even gotten himself into this predicament.

When he got to the detective’s apartment, he didn’t even make it to ringing the doorbell before the door was flung open. Trixie’s bright face was grinning up at him.

“Lucifer’s here!” The spawn yelled back into the house. She finally opened the door wide enough for Lucifer to enter, and the devil stepped inside. Instantly, he was hit by a barrage of smells. Scents of peppermint and gingerbread wafted through the air, accompanied by the sweet hint of frosting.

“Well, something smells delicious…”

“I hope so. You going to help?” Chloe’s voice drifted from the kitchen, and Lucifer found her armed with a bowl of cookie dough.

“What do you need me to do?” Lucifer surveyed the mess that had once been a kitchen. Flour dusted the counters, and mixing bowls, spoons, and assorted packages of holiday candies decorated the clean spaces. A few smudges of flour were smeared on Chloe’s nose, earning a smirk and a chuckle from her partner.

“What?” A laugh lightened the detective’s tone, and Lucifer wasn’t sure if she was unaware of the baking ingredient or she was just messing with him.

“Hm? Nothing.”

“Right. Well, some cookies are cool enough to decorate, so you and Trixie can get on that.”

Sure. Decorating little cookie men couldn’t be that hard, right?

Lucifer had a knack for many things; gingerbread decorating, it turned out, was not one of them. The detective’s spawn, however, was a natural artist. Lucifer’s cookie men were half-buried in globs of frosting and sprinkles while Trixie’s were given full outfits, little candy jewelry, and even names.

“Look, Lucifer! It’s you!” Trixie presented him with her last gingerbread man. Lucifer was expecting him with a dashing suit of peppermint crumbs and a charming frosting grin. He was not expecting to be confronted by his gingerbread self’s white frosting wings.

“What…” He fumbled his words in his shock. When he regained control over his tongue, he sputtered out a, “what are those?”

“They’re your wings! Do you like them?”

No, he most certainly did not like them. He wanted them gone. Maybe Dad was messing with him again. Maybe He was taunting him. Maybe…

The words were stuck in Lucifer’s throat once more. The little urchin was staring at him with such an earnest and joyous grin. “They’re lovely…” He finally managed.

Could she possibly know? No, there was no way… Was there?

Chloe came over with a fresh batch of cookies, and Lucifer did his best to push the horrid thoughts away. He was enjoying himself and “learning Christmas traditions,” nothing more. For at least the afternoon, he could be content with that. Worrying about his Father’s celestial plan could wait for another day.


End file.
